Run away love
by 13uttafly
Summary: Cagalli runs away from home.Why? How will her mom,dad and Kira deal with it.And what obstacles will she face in a world alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Slanted words are thoughts.

Chap.1

I've had it with my parents. It's all about Kira with them. It's not fair. So I decided to do something about it. I'm running away. I'm running away from the tortures of school, the happiness of my friends, my fussy parents and most of all, Kira. I love my brother to pieces but I need to get away from him and stop living in his shadow, forever. It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. Now that I think about it, they're all Kira's friends.

"Cagalli you better be studying in there!" my dad shouted. In response, I just turned the music up louder. "She's such a problem child. I can't wait till she's 18. She won't be my problem anymore." I heard mom say. "You won't have to worry about me a second more" I mumbled. I grabbed the few things I packed, my money I saved from work and opened my bedroom window. I honestly have no idea where I'm going but anywhere is better than here. "Well here I go"

I ran as far as I could before my parents found out I was gone. My next problem is finding out where to go. I could pay to go out of town but I might not have enough money to eat with. I still want to get away from here so I'll take the city bus to the last stop. I'll keep walking from there.

City buses aren't that crowded at night. My stomach growled. I probably should've eaten before I left. I think I'll just rest right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli turn that music down!" her father decided to try again without moving from his comfortable spot. "Cagalli I'm trying to watch the game!" he didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that he couldn't here the game or the fact that he had to get up. Kira passed by with a sandwich. _Just my luck._ "Ay Kira tell your sister to turn that mess down" He nodded "Okay"

"Ay Cagalli, dad said turn the music down." Kira shouted through the door but there still wasn't any change in the volume. "Cagalli!" still nothing. "I'm coming in" Kira opened the door and all he saw was a messy room. I mean her window was opened and everything. He went to turn the radio off. "Cagalli where…are …you?" Kira's eyes widened as realization struck him. "She's gone!" He shouted, running down the stairs. His parents looked at him. "Now why did you come down here screaming? You know I'm trying to watch ….." "Cagalli's gone" normally he wouldn't cut his father off like that but this was urgent. "What do you mean she's gone she was in her room an hour or two ago" his mom reminded him.

Kira paused before giving his answer. "She ran away"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look young lady this is the last stop. I need you to get off now" Cagalli woke up to the sounds of the bus driver. "Come on and get up" In almost no time the driver pushed her off the bus and went to park.

"Now where am I?" She was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. She heard her stomach grumble._ Maybe I'll stop by McDonald's first._

"I would like a double cheeseburger with fries and a cup of water"

"That'll be 2.27 please"

"Okay"

_Finally I've got some food._(That was gone in nearly 2 seconds)_ I know I live west so I'm going to waaalk….um south east so I can hide in the forest. I just hope I can avoid trouble. _"Ay girl"_ Oh damn._ I turned around and man was that a dumb idea. "Give us all of ya money and we won't mess with you." I sighed " I ain't got no money" "I know u do so quit lying." That's when I noticed he had two friends with him one guy I can handle but three is too much, especially on a full stomach. So I made up a quick plan. Hit and run. And that's exactly what I did. I punched the nearest guy and ran. I wish I could've stayed to see the results of that punch but I also plan to stay alive for as long as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Milly? Yeah this is Mrs. Hibiki, I was wondering if Cagalli was at your house?" (No mam. She's not here. Why are you asking?)

"Cagalli ran away. Do you know where she could be? I called everyone else"

( Uh uhn. I don't know but I'll be happy to help you look for her.)

"No that's alright but can you keep an eye out for me?"

(Yeah I will)

"Ok thank you"

Mrs. Hibiki hung up the phone. "How could she do this to me?" "I called the cops honey they said they'll be looking. In the mean time I'll go out and search for her myself. You and Kira can stay at home just in case she comes back."

Kira was starring blankly out the window._ She didn't even leave a note._

The next day was awful. Mrs. Hibiki had literally worried herself sick. Mr. Hibiki went to work so the family could get buy. "Kira' please go to school. Someone probably has news about Cagalli" his mom said. _I doubt it._

School was torture today and it didn't even start yet. "Kira!" he turned and saw Milly and Sai running towards him. "Did you find her?" they asked simultaneously. "We don't have the slightest idea as to where she could be"

Class was worse. It seems that everyone knew about his sister running away. "Hey Kira, is it true your sister ran away" some kid said. "That's weird cause she's always calling everyone else a coward" "I can't say I'm to upset about this. I hope she never comes back" Kira got irritated now. "She's probably dead somewhere" That was it he'd had enough. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY." The class got quiet. "Wow relax a little Kira" he heard his friend Athrun say. "We'll find her. Just wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Note: thanks for the reviews. And I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. About the pairings (everyone asked the same thing) I honestly can't promise any pairings at this point. I just type as ideas pop into my head. There will be one with Cagalli soon but I'm not telling u who. And fortunately or unfortunately this couple won't last till the end of the story.

Chapter: 2

Why? That's the question I keep asking myself. But in all honesty I think I know why she left and I can't help but think it's mainly my fault. I've heard her complain and such. I didn't think she would actually run away. I tried to tell myself she's okay but I can't help but think other wise.

"Kira" I turned at the sound of my mother's voice. She let herself into my room and sat beside me on my bed. "Kira" she said hesitantly. "I know you and Cagalli talked with each other often and….. I wanted to know if she said anything to you about running away." She looked up expectantly with a hint of hope in her eyes. "No" I said without reasoning. "Well do you know why she might have run away?" I debated in my head whether or not to tell her before I finally said no. She got up and walked towards the door. "Silly of me to think you wouldn't tell me" she said. "You're my bright child"

Now I definitely know why she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli slowly walked down the dark road. She was tired from her previous run in and seriously needed some rest but she was determined to get as far away from home as possible.

As she walked on she spotted a light. When she came closer she noticed that it was a small convenience store. "I need to load up on food before heading into the forest anyway" she told herself.

The owner of the store was reading a newspaper when she walked in. He looked up at the sound of the chimes but resumed back to his paper after a glance.

"Aren't you a little young to be out on your own" Cagalli turned when she heard the guy speak. "I can take care of myself" the owner just ignored her response and continued reading his paper.

"Do you have a road map?" The guy looked up and noticed she had quite a few groceries. "You're running away aren't you" Cagalli looked at the guy. "That's none of your business"

The store started ringing up the items and threw in a roadmap. "You know that's not such a smart thing to do since I'm the only person you'll find for miles" he hinted. "I'll worry about that later" she told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mom is officially out of the grief stage and is completely in denial. "She never was that smart" she would say "…. And she definitely wasn't pretty. I told her she should be more like her cousin Stellar. But noooo, she wouldn't listen!"

Dad on the other hand seems to have skipped denial and grief all together and went straight for accepting the fact that she was gone. "Via, get over it. The girl's gone. How about we get another kid? Would that make you feel better?"

Man the more I stayed around them the more depressed I got. So I decide to go for a walk. I was hoping to get some kind of idea as to where Cagalli could be but instead I ran into a classmate, Lacus Clyne. She's a nice girl, really, but now is not the time to be surrounded by someone so purky.

"So Kira right?"

(Duh. We have the same homeroom.) "Yeah that's me"

"I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry"

(I doubt you even knew my sister.) "Don't be. It's not your fault"

"So did you find her or anything?"

(What do you think?) "No, we haven't gotten a word"

"I'm sorry"

(Why the heck is she so sorry?) "It's okay"

"Where are you going?'

(None of your business.) "Nowhere"

"Would you mind if I walked with you?"

(Yes.) "No, not at all"

"I haven't seen you at school lately. Why?"

(She's so naïve it's annoying! "I'm a little down right now"

"From what I've heard, not to many people are fond of you sister"

(Why would she say that? I mean don't you think I would know that) "…."

"I didn't mean any harm by it. Um, I didn't really know your sister. Can you descried her?"

(Oh my…..) "Well um she's blonde….."

"Hey Kira!" I turned and saw Athrun. (Saved!) "Sorry Lacus. I've gotta go" Then I ran as fast as I could. I ran from the naïve girl. I ran from questions about my sister. I ran …..

"So any news on your sister?"

….. into another trap. (Out of the frying pan and into the fire)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

It's dark…in a forest…with my book bag and chirpy things and scary eyes. Man I feel like Snow White. Okay the forest sucks but it's still better than home. Way better in fact.

-yawn-

I think I can rest now. It's been a couple of days since I last slept. I can just pile these leaves together and…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was just walking by when I thought 'Kira hasn't said anything to me about his sister' and then I thought about it again and I realized that you haven't said anything to me at all, not a call…hey man how ya doin'…leave me a lone you ignorant fool, nothing. Oh yeah, you were talking to Lacus right, so what did she say, did you ask her out or anything?"

"No"

"Why not man, she's completely into you!"

"Well I don't see you asking anyone out."

"That's cause all the girls love me."

Kira glared at him. "Just kidding but I was actually thinking about it. I actually can't choose between Stellar, Meyrin, and Luna."

"Such a dilemma you have there," Kira said sarcastically.

"But I had some thoughts about 2 other girls like Mia. She can be clingy but if I get with her I know I'll have a date for junior prom."

"Well, if you make that decision you won't see me at anytime during prom night and you better not hurt my cousin's feelings."

"Okay then Mia and Stellar are off the list."

"Who was the other girl?"

"What other girl?"

"You said that you had some thoughts about 2 other girls and you've already pointed out Mia."

"Oh that, well ever since I had that pool party I thought that Cagalli…"

"ATHRUN!"

"Okay, okay she's off the list."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eeew" Cagalli woke up saying as she wiped something sticky from her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw a wolf like animal standing over her.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" The wolf standing over her howled in unison to her scream.

"What is it boy? Did you find something?" Cagalli, who was still screaming was oblivious to the fact that some one else was there.

"It's okay. Boa wouldn't hurt anyone." Cagalli opened her eyes again and saw a boy holding his hand out. The wolf was by his side wagging his tail. "I'm Ahmed. Who are you?"

Cagalli just sat there, looking at the hand that was offered.

"Well are you going to take or are you going to leave me hanging?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going back to school today and I don't know if I should be excited or if I should completely dread it.

"Morning Kira. It's nice to know that at least half of you is still alive" Shinn said.

I'm gonna dread it.

"Yeah. I actually thought you had committed suicide or something"

I'm gonna hate it.

At that moment I didn't know how right I was. All I got were negative and sarcastic comments from everyone.

"Look alive Kira"

"You look like somebody died"

"I bet she joined the circus"

"I bet 5 dollars that she's the bearded lady"

I punched that guy and received my first detention.

"It's okay you'll find her..."

Maybe my day won't be so bad after all.

"…they usually put up wanted posters for escaped criminals"

And this is when I earned my second detention. They wondered why I woudn't come to school. My teachers even joined in with the students.

"I think she was pregnant" Mrs. Beige told me.

"What!"

"I think she was pregnant" she repeated, "Teenage girls usually runaway when they get pregnant"

I laughed long and hard at that thought. Cagalli. Pregnant. Not in this life time. Who would…

Okay I won't think about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Note. Sorry it took so long. I really, really can't type and being in school made it hard for me to update, but I'll try to make this chapter longer.

I decided to get up myself. I had to prove to him and myself that I wasn't chicken. I needed to redeem myself after screaming like a little girl back there. I dusted myself off and then looked at the boy who called himself Ahmed and then I looked at the wolf.

"He's only half wolf. He doesn't bite"

"I'm not taking any chances" I said. After a little thinking I decided to give him my name. "I'm Cagalli"

"Now that I know your name I want you to meet someone" He said while at the same time grabbing my arm and running.

"What are you doing!?!"

"I'm taking you to the Smokes"

"The Smokes?"

"Yeah, that's where all the runaways go"

"Who said I was a runaway?"

"Why else would you be out here?"

He brought me to clearing where I saw a group of hut like things with about 5 or 6 kids running around.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to some one" Ahmed shouted. "This is my little sister Aria"

"Only by 10 months"

"She's in denial. This is Denise she's 13 and she has a twin brother named Denephew." I frowned in confusion.

"It was a joke from our uncle" Denise explained.

"This is Kiki. She's 9 and this is her older sister Ciara. She's 16. This is Danni. He's 15 and then there's Michael who's 11.

"Is she our new sister" Aria asked.

"Maybe" Ahmed replied, "I'll have to see how she likes it here. This reminds me that you'll have to meet the most important people of the Smokes, Mu and Murrue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In the theatre, we must become one with the character; we must become the character and be, well, dramatic. Keely, you can be Joan. Takashi, you can be the handsome cashier…"

Mrs. Peters went on and on until she notices me in my corner. Some one up there really hates me.

"Kira, you're so cute I could just pinch your cheeks. Why don't you be the cute little squirrel?"

"Are you kidding me!?!"

"Okay I'll give you something else. You're a bit tall for that role anyway. Hmmm. Ummmm…I know you can help out with the props. A lot of them need to be painted you know."

If there's one thing I can't do it is art. But now that I'm backstage I can just sit here.

"Hey Kira!"

Damn. When I looked up I saw Suki hovering over me. "Are you going to homecoming?"

"Homecoming?"

"Yeah. Are you going to the game and dance?"

"Umm Dance?"

"What rock have you been hiding under? Do you have a date because if you don't mind we can go together?"

"Well what about…"

"Hey Suki" It was Donahue, her boyfriend. "What you and Hibiki o'er here talkin' 'bout?

"Well if it's any of your business, I'm asking him to the dance"

"Oh really"

"Really" I tried to get up but Suki pulled me back down. "So Kira, can we go together? You haven't responded yet."

"Yeah Kira, tell me if ya goin' wit my girl"

"Ex-girlfriend"

"Um"

"I bet he doesn't wanna" Donahue whispered.

"Yes" I replied.

"You will!"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"You won't"

"No he won't. I told ya I was the only…"

"Okay"

"Okay!?!"

"Okay" What am I doing?

"What are you doing" Donahue shouted.

"I can't let her go with a guy like you"

"Really Kira! Thankyouthankyouthankyou soooo much. You'll have the time of your life I promise"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli was taken to the largest hut in the middle of the Smokes. Inside was a man and a woman in there mid twenties.

"Hello" the woman said. "You must be the new girl. I'm Murrue and this is Mu. We're the ones that make sure everything here goes smooth"

"Usually we have the new Smoky tell us why they ran away but it's probably the same old story. You don't meet your parents' expectations and your sibling is always out shining you. So you runaway because you feel unloved and unwanted" Mu said. Cagalli was speechless. "Well it was either that or abuse" he explained. "You don't look like you've been beaten"

"You can share a home with Aria and Denise. They'll show you your room and tell you everything you need to know. One thing we need to tell you our selves is that you can't go around or across the lake. There's a rich typhoons mansion over there and if he finds out that we have taken refuge on his land he'll kick us off, or worse." Cagalli nodded. "One more thing. Every one has a chore to do so what are some things you're good at?"

"Sports. That's it"

"You can help the guys with their chores then. Denise and Aria can tell you the rest." Murrue concluded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life can be so hard on a guy sometimes. After school I just wanted to kick back, relax and…

"Kira!" It was my dad. I walked to the living room. He was lying on the couch watching God knows what. "Can you hand me the remote" he said pointing to the opposite end of the couch. I just looked at him for a minute. He made me come down stairs for this!?!

"Sure" I said.

"Oh make me a glass of wine and umm what else do I want you to do? Oh yeah, mow the lawn before yore mom gets home, take out the trash and the dishes. Don't forget to wash the dishes"

"It's your turn to mow the lawn; I took the trash out last time; the kitchen is only 3ft. away and the dishes in the sink are yours"

"Well as soon as you start paying bills and have your own kids you won't have to do that kind of stuff anymore"

"I went to work today. Did you?"

"Boy, mind your business"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's my room, Aria's room and your room" Denise said. "Everyone eats dinner in the main hut at 6 o'clock.

Aria came in and bounced on Cagalli's bed while she settled in.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago"

"Really! I've always wanted to go there. Do you know that I've never been anywhere near a city?"

Cagalli stopped what she was doing. "Seriously? Where were you born?"

"Somewhere in the Middle East. My parents moved to the U.S. to escape the corrupt government, but when we got here they moved into some kind of community, not much bigger than this where we had to live in a house about this size with two other families. We lived there for most of our life, until a group of people came and murdered everyone."

"Hate crime" Cagalli added.

"Yeah" Aria nodded. "My parents were murdered in the mass murder. The government wouldn't do anything so we ran" Aria looked at Cagalli. "I'm sorry. It's nice to talk to a reasonable girl my age"

"I take it that you don't get along with Ciara" Aria shook her head.

"You'll find out why soon enough, but now I need to go help Murrue cook dinner. There's a lot of us you know" Aria said as she skipped out of the room.

'I wonder how she can be so happy after all of that' Cagalli wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally got some time to myself and mom's here so dad won't be bothering me anytime soon. I wonder what's on the radio.

_I'm on a lonely road the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes but it's only me…_

_Zzzzzz_

_I woke up in the middle of the night wondering why my girl wasn't by my side…_

_Zzzzzz_

_I gotta go, gotta leave so please don't make it hard for me, I've given up…._

_Zzzzz_

…_Forced to think that hell is a place called home, now there's nothing to do but get her clothes and pack she says she's about to runaway and never come back…_

"Ahh" The radio is tormenting me. I bet the TV isn't any better.

"Hey Kira!" not him again "You'll never guess what movie is on TV, you know the one when the guy avenges his sisters death. This movie kicks ass!"


End file.
